Breaking Free
by spottyslope
Summary: One shot sequel to my story 'Secret love; Kel and Roald' but will stand alone. Follows Josia of Stone Mountain as she achieves the freedom to follow her dreams.


A short one shot sequel to 'Secret Love; Kel and Roald' focusing on the character of Josia of Stone Mountain. See chapters 8 and 9 of secret love for a more detailed depiction of some events mentioned below. Maybe one day I'll expand this into a full story but, as it took me this long to actually get this one written, I wouldn't hold your breath. If anyone would like to do so themselves, please feel free to.

* * *

My name is Josia of Stone Mountain and for the whole of my life I have been a captive. My prison was a gilded one certainly, but it was still a prison. Today my cage was opened and never shall I return to it. Now, I am free.

I was born 10 years ago in the castle of Fief Stone Mountain. My parents were Squire Joren of Stone Mountain and his wife; Lady Laila of Genlith. Both of my parents were just turned 16, having married young.

My mother died in childbirth. I often wonder what would have been different had she lived and whether the sacrifice of her life was worth it. Somehow, I doubt it was. After all, the Genlith family is much like my own and she will have lived in a prison similar to mine, only differing in that she was never released in life. I can only hope that she gained freedom in death.

When I was two years old, my father died in the Chamber of the Ordeal. It sounds callous, but I am glad of this fact. My father was not a nice man and from what I have heard, he was deserving of death. He was certainly no true Knight of the Realm.

My parents were forced to marry young because the Stone Mountain family was dying out. Their deaths meant that there were only five of us left; me, my Grandfather, my Grandmother, my Great Uncle and my Aunt Salia. My Grandmother died shortly after my fourth birthday, never having recovered from the heartbreak of my father's death. That left four of us.

A year later my Uncle died; unmarried and childless. That left three.

Another year passed and my Aunt escaped from our shared prison. At sixteen, she left the convent (where she spent most of the year-the rest she was at home with Grandfather and me.) to be presented at court. She was never presented.

She announced her intention to join the Queen's Riders and told Grandfather exactly what she thought of him and his conservative beliefs. In return, he disowned her and thus she escaped to follow her dream. Grandfather, of course, hushed it up completely and if you asked anyone at court they would tell you that Salia of Stone Mountain is dead.

That left me and my Grandfather; not a happy prospect for me. But at six years old, my aunt's escape seemed to me a great victory; one that gave me hope that one day I might do the same. I began to hope, I began to wish and I began to dream. But my dreams were not of being disowned and joining the Riders under a new name. Oh no. I dreamed of much bigger things. I dreamed of Knighthood and restoring honour to my family name. I never told Grandfather this though-I'm not stupid.

It was a lonely life in my gilded prison. At most I saw my Grandfather once a day. For human contact I got the servants, men at arms and my nursemaid. The only contact I had with the outside world was the occasional smuggled letter from Salia.

That I am not a perfect and conventional noble lady was not for lack of trying on my Grandfathers part. He did his utmost to indoctrinate me into his line of thinking and to this day I do not truly know quite how I managed to resist. Had he had his way I would have gone to the convent without argument and made myself a good match. I would then have had a son to inherit his title and lands.

Today, my Grandfather died. Today, I gained my freedom. Today, I took the first step along the road to achieving my dream.

It all began yesterday. Well, it began before yesterday but that was my first knowledge of it. Yesterday was the anniversary of King Jonathan's coronation. Grandfather and I had been at the court for a week and, this being my first ever trip to court with him, I begged to be allowed to watch the celebrations. To my surprise, he gave his permission for me to do so.

The day started out so well. There was dancing, sword fights and even a play. It was amazing! Then the Princess (Lady Knight Keladry, my personal role model) and another lady started to do this beautiful dance with fans. It was…wow.

But then a man dressed all in black attacked them! He had a knife to the Princess's throat! But then she managed to disarm him with her fan and when he drew his sword she fought him off with it. I was so scared for her.

Then things got even worse. It turned out that the assassin was one of our men at arms, unwillingly conducting the attack because my Grandfather threatened his son. I felt so sorry for poor Michael; he would never have done it if not to protect dear little Alan. I mean, the man named his son in honour of the Lioness. He's not going to willingly attack the second Lady Knight in living memory.

Then Grandfather got brought in. He said such horrible things and, honestly, at that point I didn't care what happened to him. He had brought even more shame on our family. I was just glad to see that little Alan was okay!

Then the Lioness said that the Princess had miscarried. I wanted to slap Grandfather myself! But then, the Lioness will have hit him harder than I could of. Then I completely gave up on him. A little part of me had always loved him because he was my grandfather. That little part doesn't exist any more.

I was just pretty much in shock after that and thankfully I managed to find Aunt Salia. The next day we went to beg the King. Not for Grandfather's life, but for my right to inherit (Stone Mountain cannot be inherited by a woman). Turns out we needn't have bothered as he killed himself and willed the fief to me. Ah, if only he had known what I planned to do with him gone and my freedom established.

At first, I was quite surprised that he didn't name a guardian for me and the fief but there was no one he would have willingly appointed. He didn't really get on with anyone these days, having cut ties with Genlith after Vinson's disgrace and with Runnerspring because Garvey survived the Ordeal and my father didn't.

Just to complete my happiness the Princess actually talked to me and gave me advice! And tomorrow I start as a Page. My cage is broken and I am free.

* * *

Josia would go on to achieve her dreams, being successful as Page, Squire and Knight, thus effectively wiping all stains from her family name. Fief Stone Mountain transformed from the most conservative of fiefs into one of the most progressive.

At ten years old she became Lady of Stone Mountain and a Page, making friends with the Princess she idolised. At fourteen years old she became Squire to the Lady Knight and Prince Roald. At eighteen years old she became one of an increasing number of Lady Knights. At twenty years old she married her best friend; Sir Darrian of Tameran. At twenty five she gave birth to her first child; a son named Edward. At thirty nine she took on the job of palace training master and would spend the rest of her life serving as an advisor to King Roald, Queen Keladry and their children.


End file.
